INICIO Y FINAL
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Toda mi vida trabajando, solo para traer de vuelta a ese ser especial que perdí.. Kagamine Len  ONE SHOT   BASADO EN KOKORO KISEKI Y LA NANA DE LOS RELOJES DE CUERDA


**Garabatos de Carshmen: **¡Hola!, bueno aquí me tienen escribiendo, este fic lo hice a petición de mi amiga Candy, quien ama a los gemelos Kagamine. Debo aclarar que no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, así que si a ustedes no les gusta hágamelo saber sin más que escribir los dejo con mi historia.

**INICIO Y FINAL.**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO. RIN**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES EN LAS QUE ESTA BASADO ESTE FAN FIC.**

Un entorno muy desolado, una naturaleza muy maltratada. Este es el mundo que pronto voy a abandonar, un mundo donde ella se quedará sola…

La miro, en apariencia es una niña de doce años, pero por dentro, es un robot, siempre lo ha sido.

Estas últimas semanas ha estado "cuidando" de mí, sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama, solo despegándose de mi cuando viene el médico o me prepara algún alimento.

—Profesor, es hora de su medicamento —escucho su voz tan vacía y autómata

—Gracias, Rin —le digo suavemente, ella me da una píldora y un vaso con agua

Difícilmente trago la pastilla y le devuelvo el vaso vacío.

La miro, no esta nada cambiada, en cambio yo tengo la edad encima. Extiendo mi mano para tomar la suya, pero ella no entiende lo que pretendo. Jamás lo entendió.

—Profesor, mis datos dicen que es hora de cantar — dice muy despacio y sin sentido

— Muy bien, ¿quieres empezar? —le pregunto

—Querer… —dice — No comprendo — Su cara no expresa nada, es solo un montón de metal vacío, carente de emociones, yo solo quería alguien que me diera compañía, quería recuperarla a ella, pero solo tengo su imagen.

—Olvídalo, mejor cantemos —Le digo y comienzo a tararear mi canción preferida, la última que cantó ella.

"Enséñame las palabras como siempre

Y yo las convertiré en una canción.

¿Qué es lo que haz obtenido en tú imaginación?"

Su voz es tan parecida a la de ella, solo que la de esta Rin es vacía, pero su corazón estará listo en unos cuantos meses, espero vivir para verla, tener de nuevo a mi hermanita junto a mí, aunque sea unos minutos.

"La primera y única canción de la verdad

"Lu Li La Lu Li La"

Esta cantarina voz

¿A quién buscará?"

Aún la recuerdo, una niña pequeña de doce años, rubia de ojos azules, que gustaba de usar moños enormes para adornar su cabello y vestidos hermosos.

Mi hermanita, Rin, cuya voz era hermosa...

"Obtuve la llave llamada "Palabras"

Y abrí las puertas hacia lo desconocido..."

Esa voz, no es como la de ella, le falta sentimiento, cantar con el corazón, algo que esta Rin no tiene.

—Len, deberías dedicarte a esto, la muñeca que me has hecho es fantástica —Eso me dijo uno de los días que estuvo en cama, así que le hice un muñeco para que fuese la pareja de su muñeca, pero con el detalle de que articulaba unas frases.

La escuchaba cantar mientras trabajaba con el muñeco.

—Rin, mira —Le dije mientras le mostraba el muñeco que tenía los cabellos azules —Es para ti

— ¡Len, es precioso! —Exclamó y lo tomó —Será el novio de Mei-Chan — dijo y lo puso junto a su muñeca de cabellos castaños.

Le sonreí y le dije:

—Apriétalo — ella lo hizo y el muñeco le habló

—Buen día tenga usted, señorita Rin —Dijo el pequeño juguete con su voz mecánica

— ¡Es extraordinario, muchas gracias Len! — Dijo feliz — Pero, ¿Cómo lo has nombrado? —me preguntó

—Tu dale un nombre —dije mirándola

— Se llamará Kaito, por que sus ojos y cabello son del color del mar —dijo mirando su nuevo juguete

—Kaito será…

"Agarré el juguete que

Siempre había deseado.

Lo sostuve entre mis manos

Y lo arrojé por la ventana."

Rin, continuaba cantando, de alguna forma me hacia sentir como si estuviera al lado de la autentica.

Cerré mis ojos y seguí recordándola…

—Su cuerpo, no pudo soportar la enfermedad — dijo papá, ese día fue el mas triste de todos.

Ahí comencé a q quedarme solo, mamá no pudo soportar el hecho de que Rin se fuera y papá se suicido al ver perdidas a la mujer que amó y a su hija pequeña.

Era un niño de catorce años huérfano y sin mi hermanita menor, ahora ya nada tenía sentido y por eso fue que comenzó mi idea de traer de vuelta a Rin, si ella volvía, mamá y papá también.

"Vosotros "Humanos" quienes no os

Satisfaceros nunca

¿Qué fue lo que deseabais y qué fue lo que obtuvisteis?"

"Si estáis cansados.

Simplemente iros a dormir."

Escucho a la Rin mecánica cantando, pero su canción ha perdido el sentido…

Fueron varios meses de estudio. Logré armar un cuerpo robótico, me costo aproximadamente cinco años, pero no era nada parecido a Rin, su rostro se veía un poco más maduro. Así que no lo terminé y comencé a armar otro.

Esta vez si era parecido a ella, la vestí con un uniforme escolar y cuide que los detalles fueran lo más naturales posibles.

Pero le faltaba una voz.

"Lu Li La Lu Li La esta canción de cuna.

¿Sanará tú corazón?

Cargas con el pecado de la Codicia.

Pero ahora, solo eres un sueño"

La miré, ella me miraba fijamente, pero su mirada carecía de lo que la mía tenía de sobra. Amor.

Para darle esa voz a mi Rin, trabajé duro, mejorando la mecánica voz de Kaito, logre hacerle una voz femenina, pero tampoco sonaba como la de la verdadera Rin, era dulce y en un tono más alto, a ese intento lo llame HATSUNE, el nuevo sonido.

"Lu Li La Lu Li La esta cantarina canción.

Es una poderosa canción de cuna.

Si tú no me das cuerda

Entonces me detendré."

Dos años, eso fue el tiempo en que traté de emular la voz de la verdadera Rin y otros dos para programarla y que funcionara de manera autómata.

Al final tenía veinticinco años, pero al fin pude ver a mi Rin terminada, solo que no era como la autentica. Le faltaba un corazón.

Por eso trabaje, tanto, muchos me dijeron que al hacer eso, estaba jugando a ser dios. Nunca lo vi así, ahora, espero y que ese corazón que he creado en cincuenta años, funcione, en cuanto este listo.

Siento como algo recorre mi espalda y comienzo a toser, otra vez no…

—Profesor, su enfermedad, de nuevo. Tranquilícese y trate de respirar suavemente —dijo dejando de cantar y poniendo sus mecánicas manos en mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme.

Miró las sábanas, llenas de sangre, debido a la Hemoptisis puedo morir en cualquier momento, creo que no veré de nuevo a mi hermanita, mi Rin.

—Rin, te haré algo cruel… —Siento como a cada segundo me falta más el aire —te dejaré sola…

—No entiendo —dice mirándome

—Tu corazón, esta casi listo, pero, no creo vivir lo suficiente para poder implementártelo

—Deje de decir eso, usted esta muy débil —afirma, pero no es cierto, creo que estoy agonizando, pongo mis manos llenas de sangre en su rostro limpio y la miro.

—Rin, mírame, tu corazón es en lo que he estado trabajando estos cincuenta años, eso que te permitirá sentir y comprenderme, te pido que no lo busques, sufrirás estando sola —digo y vuelvo a toser y siento que el aire ha dejado de pasar a mis pulmones llenos de sangre.

Ella me mira y veo en su mirada algo diferente, como si quisiera llorar, debe ser producto de mi mente, que agoniza y deja de funcionar

—Adiós, Rin jamás olvidare estos cincuenta años a tu lado, Gracias—le digo con lo último que me queda de oxigeno, cierro mis ojos, mientras siento que mi corazón se ha detenido.

—Len, no cierres los ojos, no te rindas, mírame

Escucho su voz, pero no es posible, debe ser mi mente y su último pulso eléctrico.

—Gracias, por todo, gracias por haberme traído a este mundo.

Fue lo último que escuché, tal vez ese era el milagro que esperaba.


End file.
